Footwear is donned and removed by most people many times per day. For example, people interact with their footwear while entering and exiting a home, a gym, etc. For most people, the acts of putting on and taking off their footwear is an effortless task which is often overlooked due to its considerable ease. The foregoing applies to a variety of footwear types, e.g., slippers, flip-flops, sneakers, dress shoes and boots. Moreover, a variety of securing means are utilized by the various types of shoes. For example, slippers generally do not require any securing means, while sneakers may include hook and loop fasteners and dress shoes may use conventional laces.
For some people, the acts of putting on and taking off their shoes presents difficulty and may be a source of embarrassment or anxiety. For example, some medical conditions, e.g., arthritis, make the acts a long and sometimes painful process. Other people, e.g., younger children, try to save time by simple slipping on already tied shoes or wedging one shoe against the other to assist with removing a shoe. Still other people are always looking for interesting or trending shoes or shoes styles to wear for pleasure or to attract attention. Such people want different and unique shoes so they stand out as unique.
As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed at securing footwear on a person, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., a secure, comfortable and convenient fit. Heretofore, tradeoffs between aesthetic appearance and ease of use were required. Thus, there is a need for a new footwear having a device that simplifies the acts of putting on and/or removing the footwear, and that can be used by all types of people. There is a further long-felt need for footwear satisfying the foregoing needs that is easy to manufacture and has a low cost of production. Furthermore, there is a long-felt need for the foregoing device that can be adapted for use in new footwear and that is desirable to people interested in wearing trendy and unique footwear for the attention it commands.